


Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Outing, Smoking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Ihre Hände berühren sich als Dirk ihm Feuer gibt, durch Zufall scheinbar und doch ist Dirk sich sicher, dass das kein Zufall war.Eine Party, ein One-Night-Stand und ein Video, das zu Problemen führt – fehlende Szenen zu der FolgeGute Nachbarschaft, inspiriert vondiesem Gifset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte sollte auch verständlich sein, ohne dass man die Folge gesehen hat.
> 
> Vielen Dank an [Cricri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri) für's Durchlesen und das offene Ohr! Das hat dazu geführt, das ich doch noch mehr geschrieben habe als zuerst gedacht. :)

"Hast du mal Feuer?", fragt eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Dirk dreht sich um und sieht einen jungen Mann, schlank, dunkelhaarig, kaum mehr als zwanzig. Attraktiv. Er wird begleitet von einer Wolke aus Marihuanaqualm und Rockmusik, welche vergeht als die Haustür hinter ihm zufällt.

Wortlos greift Dirk nach seinem Feuerzeug. Der Junge beugt sich zu ihm herüber, führt die Zigarette zu den Lippen, hebt die freie Hand zum Schutz gegen die leichte Brise. Ihre Hände berühren sich als Dirk ihm Feuer gibt, durch Zufall scheinbar und doch ist Dirk sich sicher, dass das kein Zufall war. Er hält still, lässt zu, dass die Berührung andauert, intimer wird, den ursprünglichen Zweck überdauert. Beobachtet, wie der andere seinen ersten Zug nimmt und wie sich seine Lippen dabei um die Zigarette kräuseln.

Langsam, bedächtig beinahe richtet sich der junge Mann auf und wirft Dirk einen schüchternen Blick zwischen den Wimpern hindurch zu. "Ich bin Sascha."

"Dirk", sagt Dirk, und er hört, wie seine eigene Stimme tief und rau und einladend klingt fast ohne sein bewusstes Zutun. Während er einen Zug von seiner eigenen Zigarette nimmt, hängt Saschas Blick unmissverständlich an seinen Lippen. Dirk hebt seine Augenbrauen, halb Frage, halb Herausforderung, und verlegen wendet Sascha den Kopf ab. Nicht lange jedoch und seine Aufmerksamkeit ist zurück, pendelt zwischen Dirks Mund und Augen, während seine Finger beinahe provozierend elegant mit der Zigarette spielen.

Dirk fühlt sich geschmeichelt, keine Frage, aber da ist auch noch mehr. Ein bekanntes Kribbeln, das sich bemerkbar macht, wann immer Sascha ihn ansieht. Neugier darauf, wie weit Sascha – hin- und hergerissen zwischen Koketterie und Schüchternheit wie er ist – gehen wird. Lust auf ein Abenteuer.

Er raucht seine Zigarette zu Ende, schnippt den Stummel in ein nahegelegenes Beet, dann lehnt er sich zu Sascha und sagt vertraulich: "Ich muss dich warnen, ich bin Bulle." Er schafft am liebsten von Anfang an Klarheit, denn es gibt Männer, die wollen mit Polizisten nichts zu tun haben. Heute seltener als früher, aber er ist lieber auf der sicheren Seite.

Saschas Augen werden groß, sein Gehirn arbeitet, dann fängt er vorsichtig an zu grinsen. "Heißt das, du willst mich festnehmen?"

Dirk muss unwillkürlich lachen. Den Spruch hört er gewiss nicht zum ersten Mal, aber in diesem Moment, von Sascha gesagt, erzielt er seine Wirkung. "Vielleicht?", murmelt er in Saschas Ohr, dann geht er wieder auf Abstand, gibt ihm Raum für eine Entscheidung.

Offensichtlich muss Sascha nicht lange überlegen. Er nimmt einen letzten langen Zug, dann tritt er die halb gerauchte Zigarette aus und sieht Dirk erwartungsvoll an. " _Vielleicht?_ "

Dirk lässt seine Augenbrauen sprechen, dann wendet er sich ab und hält Sascha die Tür auf. Er sucht eine ruhige Ecke im Wintergarten, irgendwo, wo man nicht gleich von der Straße aus gesehen werden kann. Ein alter Reflex.

Sascha folgt ihm, bleibt vor ihm stehen, als Dirk sich gegen eine Wand lehnt – nah, aber ohne Körperkontakt. Er hat ein hübsches Gesicht und die Linie seines Halses verschwindet verlockend in einer großen Masse Schal, aber ganz besonders faszinierend findet Dirk seine Lippen und wie sie ohne Zigarette so viel unsicherer wirken als zuvor.

"Soll ich dir erzählen, wen ich heute noch alles so festgenommen habe?", fragt Dirk, um die Stimmung zu lockern. Der große Vorteil an seinem Job und seiner Offenheit damit ist, dass er immer etwas zu erzählen hat. Und er erzählt ja auch gerne, das muss er zugeben, insbesondere, wenn sein Gegenüber so interessiert ist. Aber er kann auch zuhören und so erfährt er nebenbei, dass Sascha studiert. Ein Student ausgerechnet, und dann auch noch Geschichte! Wie er an so einen geraten konnte, ist ihm schleierhaft, aber das ist in diesem Moment nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass Sascha vor ihm steht, dass er nett ist, dass er ihn ansieht, als wäre er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt.

Er zupft an Saschas Schal, woraufhin Sascha der wortlosen Aufforderung nachkommt und die Distanz zwischen ihnen schließt. Dirk berührt seine Arme, lässt seine Hände höher wandern bis sie auf Saschas Schultern liegen. Spürt die Bewegungen, wenn Sascha atmet und lacht, fühlt sein eigenes Herz höher schlagen mit dieser Geste, die nun wirklich nichts kumpelhaftes mehr an sich hat. Er lässt die Daumen kreisen, doch Saschas dicke Jacke und Schal machen das zu einem enttäuschenden Unterfangen, darum hakt er stattdessen seinen Finger in Saschas Schal.

"Warum versteckt sich so ein hübscher junger Mann wie du eigentlich in so einem Ungetüm?"

Sascha lacht auf, errötet, senkt den Kopf.

"Darf ich?", fragt Dirk und hebt ein Schal-Ende an.

Sascha sieht ihn mit einem schüchternen Augenaufschlag an, nickt dann kaum merklich. Vorsichtig beginnt Dirk mit seiner Aufgabe, genießt jede Sekunde davon, jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er freilegt. Er ist jetzt im vollen Flirt-Modus, murmelt Komplimente, lässt seine Stimme noch ein wenig tiefer sinken.

"Schmeichler", sagt Sascha, doch seine Stimme klingt vor allem amüsiert. Beeindruckt.

"Das ist mein Ernst!", stellt Dirk klar. Es ist ihm wirklich Ernst. Lügen hat er gar nicht nötig, und bei einem attraktiven Kerl wie Sascha erst recht nicht. Er hat auch gar keine Hintergedanken dabei, möchte vor allem, dass sein Gegenüber sich gut fühlt, Spaß hat, egal, wo die ganze Sache endet. Er legt seine Hand auf Saschas Nacken, vergräbt die Finger in den kurzen Haaren und sagt mit all seinem Charme: "Können diese Augen lügen?"

Sascha neigt spielerisch den Kopf. "Wer weiß?" Dann lehnt er sich gegen Dirk, hält sich an ihm fest.

Lange stehen sie so da, die Hände vorsichtig wandernd, Belanglosigkeiten austauschend. Sascha ist warm, sein Gewicht leicht in Dirks Armen und doch präsent, und jede seiner Bewegungen löst einen verheißungsvollen Schauer in ihm aus. Vielleicht ein Versprechen, vielleicht auch nicht, und die Ungewissheit macht das Spiel nur umso spannender.

Am Rande nimmt Dirk wahr, dass jemand die Stones aufgelegt hat, und so kitschig das vielleicht auch ist, kann er sich doch keinen besseren Abend vorstellen, als zu _Angie_ zu flirten. Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie. Auch Sascha scheint die Musik zu hören, wiegt sich leise im Takt, und sie stellen fest, dass sie doch ein wenig mehr gemeinsam haben als nur Chemie. Einem guten Musikgeschmack kann Dirk erst recht nicht widerstehen, darum beugt er sich vor, bis ihre Wangen sich fast berühren, atmet den betörenden Geruch von Saschas Haut ein, von seinem Shampoo. Er kann sehen, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf Saschas Hals bildet, so nah sind sie sich. Leicht streicht er mit dem Daumen darüber, als könne er die Haut glätten. Jedes Mal ist er wieder aufs neue verzaubert von diesen kleinen Boten der Lust und in diesem Augenblick ganz besonders davon, dass er es ist, der diesen Effekt auf Sascha hat.

Es fehlt nicht viel zu einem Kuss. Allein die Idee ist verlockend und aufregend und lässt seinen Atem schneller gehen, aber möchte nicht der erste sein, der diesen Schritt tut, nicht mit jemandem, der so viel jünger ist als er. Was das angeht, hat er seine Prinzipien.

Wie viele dieser Beinahe-Küsse sie austauschen, weiß Dirk nicht. Er weiß nur, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung macht, als irgendwann Saschas Lippen ganz flüchtig seinen Unterkiefer streifen. Er vergräbt seine Finger in Saschas Jacke, schließt die Augen, hält unwillkürlich die Luft an. Wartet ab. Sascha wird zielstrebiger, küsst seine Wange, findet schließlich seinen Mund. Dirk öffnet sich ihm und ihre Zungen berühren sich, zaghaft erst, tastend, dann allmählich fordernder. Der Kuss ist alles, was Dirk sich erhofft hat, mehr als das, und doch wird das Verlangen nur größer.

Atemlos trennen sie sich wenig später. Auf einmal ist Saschas Schüchternheit wie weggeblasen. Er presst sich gegen Dirk, küsst ihn erneut, und Dirk berauscht sich an der Hitze, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitet, an dem Gefühl von Saschas Zunge auf seiner eigenen. Er ist froh, die Wand hinter sich als Stütze zu haben. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf bleibt der Gedanke, dass sie nicht allein sind, darum hält er nur zu bald inne, schiebt Sascha ein wenig von sich. Es ist eng geworden in seiner Hose, und auch wenn er nichts lieber möchte als dort weiterzumachen, wo sie gerade aufgehört haben, ist das doch wirklich nichts, wobei er Publikum will.

Sascha sieht ihn an, die Lippen rot und glänzend, die Augen dunkel. Er grinst, während seine Hand sich unter Dirks Jacke arbeitet und schließlich auf seiner Hüfte zu liegen kommt. "Verrätst du mir, wo du deine Waffe hast?"

"Ich bin nicht im Dienst", sagt Dirk wahrheitsgemäß. Saschas Hand wandert weiter und Dirk weiß, was jetzt kommt. _Den_ Spruch hat er auch nicht zum ersten Mal gehört. Mit Bedauern hält er Saschas Handgelenk fest. "Nicht hier."

Der schüchtere Augenaufschlag ist zurück, aber nun ist Dirk sich sicher, dass das gespielt ist. "Zu dir oder zu mir?", fragt Sascha.

Dirk überlegt fieberhaft, wie chaotisch er seine Wohnung zurückgelassen hat, aber die Antwort, die er gibt, ist immer die selbe: "Was dir lieber ist."

* * *

"Noch 'n Bier?", fragt Dirk, als er die Wohnungstür hinter sich schließt.

Sascha schüttelt den Kopf. Etwas unschlüssig steht er da, sieht sich um, spielt mit dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke.

Dirk tritt hinter ihn und legt ihm behutsam die Hände auf die Schultern. "Oder 'ne Runde Kicker?"

Der Kickertisch mitten im Raum ist nicht zu übersehen. Sascha lacht, dann entspannt er sich merklich, lehnt sich gegen Dirk. "Deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

"Hätte ja sein können", murmelt Dirk. "Ist 'ne Rarität." Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in Saschas Haaren, atmet tief ein. Fühlt, wie die Strähnen samtig über seine Wange streichen und seine Nase kitzeln, fast, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben. Sinnlich ist das – Dirk steht einfach auf Haare, das war schon immer so.

Nach einer Weile neigt Sascha den Kopf und Dirk versteht die Geste. Er küsst Saschas Ohr, zuerst die Ohrmuschel, ganz leicht, dann arbeitet er sich hinunter zum Ohrläppchen und knabbert vorsichtig daran. Sascha seufzt, kaum hörbar zwar trotz der Stille um sie herum, aber doch unheimlich erotisch. Unmissverständlich auch. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend macht Dirk sich an Saschas Schal zu schaffen, doch jetzt braucht er länger, da er jede Bewegung mit Küssen begleitet, auf Saschas Nacken, seinen Hals, wo immer er hinkommt. Eilig hat er es nicht, auch wenn er hören kann, wie Saschas Atem nach und nach schneller geht, im Gegenteil: er mag die Spannung, die fast greifbar ist, das Kribbeln, welches sich tief in ihm ausbreitet.

Schließlich fällt der Schal zu Boden, und noch ehe Dirk sich entscheiden kann, was er mit seinen nun freien Händen tun will, dreht Sascha sich zu ihm um, hält sich an seiner Jacke fest, küsst ihn. Seine Lippen sind warm und feucht, seine Zunge fordernd. Dirk lässt sich von ihm dirigieren, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Tür steht und Sascha sich an ihn schmiegt. Sascha ist hart, das kann Dirk spüren, und die Vorstellung allein lässt ihn wohlig erschauern. Er tastet mit seinen Händen nach Saschas Hüfte, zieht ihn noch dichter zu sich, ein wenig zur Seite, bis er so wunderbar gegen seine eigene beginnende Erektion presst. Sascha findet einen Rhythmus, ungeduldig, stürmisch, und der Kuss wird atemlos. Bald vergisst Dirk die Welt um sich herum, seine gesamte Wahrnehmung konzentriert sich auf Saschas Zunge, seine Lippen, auf seine Härte und jeden Hüftschwung, der sie nur noch näher zusammenzubringen scheint und doch nicht nah genug.

Als Sascha irgendwann innehält und sich von ihm löst, vermisst Dirk den Kontakt augenblicklich. Er öffnet die Augen, kommt langsam wieder zu sich, fühlt im selben Moment, wie Sascha an seiner Jacke zerrt. Nur zu gerne kommt er der Aufforderung nach und zieht die Jacke aus, bleibt kurz im Ärmel hängen bevor er das Kleidungsstück achtlos beiseite wirft. Sascha hat sich schon über die Knöpfe seines Hemdes hergemacht, öffnet einen nach dem anderen, und Dirk bekommt eine Gänsehaut, teils von der kühlen Luft, die seine Haut streift, teils in Erwartung auf das, was als nächstes kommen wird. Sascha fährt mit den Fingern über seine Brust, streichelt die Haare dort, langsam, beinahe andächtig. Dirk lässt seinen Kopf zurückfallen gegen die Tür, beobachtet Sascha durch halb geschlossene Lider. Arbeitet sich unter Saschas Jacke, zupft an seinem T-Shirt, bis er die Hände auf seine nackte Taille legen kann, lässt seine Daumen kreisen. Saschas Haut ist warm und glatt unter seinen Fingern, nachgiebig mit einem Hauch von Muskulatur darunter. Perfekt.

Dann beugt Sascha sich hinunter, sein Mund sucht Dirks Brustwarzen, leckt und knabbert, und Dirk entfährt ein unwillkürliches Stöhnen. Das scheint Sascha nur noch mehr anzuspornen, denn seine Hände sind auf einmal überall, auf seiner Brust, auf seinem Bauch, auf seiner Gürtelschnalle. Der Gürtel öffnet sich schnell, nur mit dem Knopf der Hose kämpft Sascha noch, flucht leise. Dirk muss lachen angesichts der jugendlichen Ungeduld, doch gleichzeitig törnt ihn Saschas Enthusiasmus unglaublich an, schmeichelt ihm auch. Endlich hat Sascha den Kampf gewonnen, und das Gefühl von Saschas Hand auf seiner nackten Haut, kühl, selbstbewusst, ist in dem Moment beinahe zu viel. Nach nur wenigen Handbewegungen muss er Sascha aufhalten, damit der Abend nicht schon an seiner Wohnungstür endet.

"Nicht so schnell", sagt er, die Stimme heiser.

Sascha grinst ihn triumphierend an. "Bett?"

Dirk wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. "Immer doch". Er zeigt Sascha den Weg, entledigt sich unterwegs seines Hemdes, das eh nur noch lose über seinen Schultern hängt, schlüpft aus den Schuhen und Socken. Er lässt Sascha den Vortritt und sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Jacke und sein T-Shirt auszieht, sich dann auf das Bett sinken lässt. Sein Oberkörper ist schlank und schmal, Knochen und Muskeln zeichnen sich leicht unter der hellen Haut ab, verführen zum Anfassen. Als er Dirks Blick bemerkt, errötet er, und schnell klettert Dirk zu ihm. Er legt seine Hand auf Saschas Wange, liebkost mit den Daumen seine Lippen.

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie schön du bist?", murmelt er, bevor er Sascha küsst, bedächtiger dieses Mal. Für einen Augenblick genießt er die Ruhe und die Vorfreude, die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm bieten. Dann streicht er mit den Händen über Saschas Brust, sein Brustbein, seine Brustwarzen, lässt schließlich seine Lippen folgen. Sascha schnappt hörbar nach Luft, als Dirk eine seiner Brustwarzen küsst, und er fährt fort, ihn mit der Zunge und den Zähnen zu necken. Sascha windet sich unter ihm, lässt seine Finger abwesend durch Dirks Haare gleiten. Dirk könnte ewig so weitermachen, einfach nur Sascha zusehen und zuhören und seine wachsende Erregung spüren, doch irgendwann packt Sascha ihn an den Schultern und rollt sie beide herum. Schwer liegt er auf ihm, bewegt die Hüften, fixiert ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen. Der Stoff zwischen ihnen reibt aufreizend über Dirks Erektion, fast zum Verrücktwerden und doch keine Erlösung versprechend. Er schließt die Augen, fühlt Saschas heißen Atem stoßweise seine Wange streifen, lässt die Hände wandern – über Saschas Rücken, seine Flanken. Windet schließlich seine Finger in Saschas Hose und wird mit einem erstickten Keuchen belohnt. Wieder und wieder versucht er, Sascha Geräusche zu entlocken, ihn verrückt zu machen ohne ihm jedoch alles geben zu wollen, noch nicht.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzer lässt Sascha sich nach einer Weile zur Seite fallen. Er greift nach Dirks Hosenbund, und Dirk beeilt sich, ihm zu helfen, zieht Jeans und Unterhose in einem aus. Er wirft die Sachen auf den Fußboden, und wenig später landet Saschas restliche Wäsche darauf. Sie halten kurz inne, sortieren sich, dann legt Sascha eine Hand auf sein Knie. Er zögert, bevor seine Finger schließlich langsam aufwärts gleiten. Leicht und bedächtig ist die Berührung nun, ganz anders als vorher und dadurch nur umso erotischer. Dirk fiebert jedem zurückgelegten Zentimeter entgegen, fühlt seine Haut erwartungsvoll kribbeln. Saschas Finger fahren an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang, höher und höher. Bereitwillig öffnet Dirk die Beine, seufzt auf, als Saschas Hand suggestiv zwischen seinen Pobacken verschwindet.

"Darf ich?", fragt Sascha.

Schon die Frage ist ungeheuer erregend, und als sein Gehirn die entsprechenden Bilder produziert, Sascha auf ihm, in ihm, muss Dirk einmal tief Luft holen, bevor er antworten kann.

"Nur zu", sagt er. Räuspert sich und fügt hinzu: "Unterm Bett."

Sascha versteht und lehnt sich über die Bettkante. Dirk beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er wieder auftaucht, sich auf die Fersen setzt, mit einem Kondom hantiert. Konzentriert sieht er aus, der Kopf gesenkt und die Stirn in Falten. Sexy auch, wie das Spiel seiner Muskeln gerade zu erahnen ist, wie seine Erektion sich stolz nach oben reckt.

Kurz darauf ist Sascha wieder neben ihm und Dirk spürt einen Finger, kühl und feucht, vorsichtig zunächst und dann ... verdammt, das fühlt sich einfach immer wieder gut an. Nach mehr, unbedingt nach mehr und möglichst bald. Zum Glück verschwendet Sascha keine unnötige Zeit. Er platziert sich zwischen Dirks Beinen, sucht die Balance, lässt ihn dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Sicher findet er sein Ziel, und Dirk entfährt ein Stöhnen, als er in ihn eindringt. Er fühlt sich auf wunderbare, unbeschreibliche Weise ausgefüllt, und als Sascha sich schließlich in ihm zu bewegen beginnt, durchschießt ihn eine heiße Welle von Lust.

Allmählich fällt Dirk das Denken schwer, aber er nimmt noch wahr, dass Sascha ihn nach wie vor intensiv ansieht. Nur zu gerne liefert er ihm eine Show, nimmt sich selbst in die Hand, streichelt sich. Saschas Bewegungen werden unkontrollierter, machen Dirk trunken vor Begierde. Seine Augen fallen zu, alles fokussiert sich auf den Kontakt mit Sascha und mit seiner eigenen Hand, auf das Fühlen und Hören. Sascha ist leise, keucht nur kaum merklich im Rhythmus, und so hört Dirk vor allem sich selbst, rau und ungezügelt.

Bald ist er dem Höhepunkt nahe. Er versucht, den Moment hinauszuzögern, ist für ein paar süße Augenblicke irgendwo auf der Grenze zwischen hier und dort, jeder Nerv zum Zerreißen gespannt. Dann verändert sich etwas, plötzlich, Sascha steigert das Tempo und Dirk kommt mit einem Stöhnen über seine Hand, seinen Bauch. Selig kostet er anschließend die abebbenden Wogen seines Orgasmus aus, bevor er nach und nach wieder in die Wirklichkeit eintaucht – gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzubekommen, wie Sascha sich über ihm krümmt und nach Luft schnappt.

Nach einer Weile rollt Sascha sich zur Seite und sie liegen schweigend da, kommen langsam wieder zu Atem. Dirk wischt sich mit dem Zipfel seiner Bettdecke ab, zu faul, um aufzustehen, dann dreht er sich zu Sascha, küsst ihn auf die Schulter.

"Ich muss morgen arbeiten", sagt er. "Du kannst gerne heute Nacht hierbleiben, aber ausschlafen ist nicht."

"Also kein Kicker mehr?", fragt Sascha.

Daraufhin muss Dirk lachen. "Du hattest die Wahl."

Sascha grinst und räkelt sich zufrieden, steht schließlich auf und geht ins Bad. Obwohl Dirk vorhat, ihm noch gute Nacht zu wünschen, ist er eingeschlafen, bevor Sascha zurückkommt.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwacht Dirk mit dem ungewohnten Bewusstsein, nicht alleine zu sein. Er blinzelt benommen, braucht einen Moment, bis er die Situation einordnen kann. Neben ihm schläft Sascha, ruhig atmend, ihm den Rücken zukehrend.

Dirk sieht auf die Uhr und muss feststellen, dass er vergessen hat, den Wecker zu stellen. "Schiete", murmelt er. Allzu spät ist es zum Glück noch nicht, aber er wäre den Tag gerne ruhiger angegangen.

Er stupst Sascha an. "Du kannst schon mal langsam wach werden", sagt er, bevor er aufsteht. Schnell springt er unter die Dusche, wäscht die Müdigkeit ab und die Spuren von letzter Nacht. Die Erinnerungen kehren zurück, machen Lust auf mehr, aber vor allem hinterlassen sie ein tiefes Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. Das Wasser ist angenehm heiß auf seiner Haut, entspannend, und am liebsten wäre Dirk noch länger so stehen geblieben. Leider ruft die Pflicht.

Auf dem Rückweg vom Bad bringt er Sascha ein Handtuch mit, macht sich einen Spaß daraus, damit auf Saschas Kopf zu zielen als der sich immer noch nicht rührt. Holt frische Wäsche aus dem Schrank, zieht sich an. Während er gerade seine Krawatte bindet, hört er schließlich tapsende Schritte hinter sich und er dreht sich um. Sascha hat sich das Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt, nur der Bauchnabel schaut noch heraus und darunter ein Ansatz von Haaren, der Dirks Blick fesselt und abwärts zieht. Unwillkürlich muss er an all das denken, was sie noch alles tun könnten, doch energisch schiebt er die Bilder beiseite.

"Ich hab mich ja gefragt, wie du in Uniform aussiehst", sagt Sascha in dem Augenblick.

Die allgemeine Faszination mit Uniformen hat Dirk noch nie verstanden, aber gut, jedem das Seine, er hat jedenfalls kein Problem mitzuspielen. Kann es sich auch nicht verkneifen, noch ein wenig zu flirten. "Und?", fragt er, einladender als er will.

Sascha tritt näher, greift nach seiner Krawatte, sieht ihn abwägend an. Leckt sich die Lippen.

"Vergiss es", sagt Dirk, halb amüsiert, halb bedauernd. "Ich hab's eilig."

Sascha verschwindet grinsend ins Badezimmer.

Dirk geht in die Küche, kickt auf dem Weg ein paar der Klamotten zur Seite, die immer noch auf dem Boden liegen, setzt Kaffee auf. Sucht Brot und Aufschnitt, findet eine alte Packung Müsli, von der er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, sie gekauft zu haben und die er nach reifer Überlegung lieber wieder in den Schrank zurückstellt.

"Ich denke, du hast keine Zeit", sagt Sascha, als sein Blick auf den gedeckten Tisch fällt.

Dirk setzt eine empörte Mine auf. "Ich schmeiß doch niemanden ohne Frühstück raus!" Manieren hat er schon, wenn er will, außerdem geht er selbst nicht gerne mit leerem Magen aus dem Haus.

Wie auch immer, Sascha scheint dankbar dafür und hat einen gesunden Appetit, auch wenn er nicht viel sagt und immer wieder gähnt, dass es einem fast Leid tut. Dirk lässt ihm seine Ruhe, hängt seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, bietet ihm nach dem Essen wortlos eine Zigarette an.

"Soll ich dich noch irgendwo hinbringen?", fragt er, als sie schließlich vor der Haustür stehen, doch Sascha lehnt ab. Dirk berührt seine Wange, wartet auf ein Zeichen, gibt ihm dann einen Kuss. Ohne Eile, zugleich ein wohlwollender Abschied und ein süßes Andenken für sie beide.

"Und wenn du doch noch mal irgendwann Kicker spielen willst", sagt er, "du weißt ja, wo ich wohne." Er geht nicht davon aus, dass sie sich wiedersehen werden, aber er hätte gewiss nichts dagegen. Sascha lächelt, verabschiedet sich und ist bald um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Im Auto sieht Dirk auf die Uhr. Pünktlich wird er es nicht schaffen, aber wenn er Glück hat, ist er auf dem Stütz noch bevor Tanja ihre erste Tasse Kaffee zu Ende getrunken hat. Er legt eine Kassette ein, nicht ganz zufällig die Stones, und singt fröhlich mit.

* * *

Zu ihrem ersten Einsatz des Tages genau zu dem Haus zurückzukehren, in dem die gestrige Party stattgefunden hat, ist eine unangenehme Überraschung, wird unangenehmer noch dadurch, ihren Kumpel Ernie wegen Verdachts auf Drogenhandels festnehmen zu müssen. Dirk glaubt an seine Unschuld, kann zumindest bezeugen, dass er nichts dergleichen gesehen hat, doch irgend eine konkrete Aussage scheint im Raum zu stehen und eine Videoaufnahme soll angebliche Beweise liefern.

Als Rolf sie später wegen des Videos in sein Büro bittet, ernst, besorgt, hat Dirk sofort ein ungutes Gefühl. Spätestens die Art, wie der Staatsanwalt ihn mustert und der Kollege von der Drogenfahndung ihn angrinst, lässt alle Alarmglocken schrillen. Er hat sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, das weiß er, und doch springen seine Gedanken sofort zu Sascha. Unangenehme Erinnerungen werden wach, die er längst vergessen geglaubt hat. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert seit damals, aber es gibt immer noch genug Leute, die ihm aus einem Techtelmechtel mit einem jungen Mann einen Strick drehen wollen würden. Leute wie Müller, zum Beispiel, ganz klar. Und nun also auch der Herr Staatsanwalt?

Dirk geht zum Angriff über, weil das immer noch die beste Verteidigung ist und ihn das alles schon auf die Palme bringt, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat. Rolf versucht, ihn zu beschwichtigen, dann gibt er die Anweisung, das Video zu zeigen. Dirk schluckt seine Wut hinunter, seine Angst, und setzt sich. Was bleibt im letztendlich auch anderes übrig?

Man sieht Ernie auf dem kleinen Bildschirm, Tanja mit einem Glas Wein und dann ... Dirk mit Sascha im Arm. Der Anblick trifft Dirk trotz aller Vorahnungen überraschend, vielleicht, weil der Moment so intim ist. Er wirft einen Seitenblick auf Tanja, teils, um woanders hinsehen zu können, teils weil es ihm Leid tut, dass sie hier sitzen muss. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck kann er nicht erkennen.

Die Wut gewinnt wieder die Oberhand, und das ist zumindest besser als Scham oder Angst. Er hat sich nie verstellt oder gelogen über sich, seine Vergangenheit oder sein Privatleben – nicht für die Polizei oder sonst irgend jemanden. Dennoch gibt es Dinge, die nicht jeder über ihn weiß. Oder wusste, wie es jetzt scheint. Wie auch immer, Dirk ist auch in Zukunft nicht bereit, sich zu verbiegen. Er steht zu dem, was er getan hat.

Hinter ihm räuspert Rolf sich diskret. "Ich glaube, das können wir überspringen."

Die unterschwellige Botschaft ist klar. Der Typ am Rekorder kommt der Aufforderung nach, das Band beschleunigt, aber der Schnelldurchlauf dauert immer noch viel zu lange für Dirks Geschmack, zeigt mehr, als ihm lieb ist.

Als die Szene wechselt, atmet Dirk erleichtert auf. Zu spät wird ihm klar, dass da noch mehr kommen muss. Dass der Staatsanwalt mehr gegen ihn in der Hand zu halten meint als einen One-Night-Stand. Drogen, natürlich, denn darum geht es hier schließlich. Immerhin ist das Bestreben, einen Drogenhandel aufzuklären etwas, wofür Dirk einsteht, auch wenn das Video offensichtlich die Wahrheit verzerrt und die ganze Sache zum Himmel stinkt. Er glaubt nicht daran, dass der Staatsanwalt zufällig so schnell mit dem Video auf der Matte steht. Oder dass sie es aus Versehen an der Stelle gestartet haben, die ihn mit Sascha zeigt. Solche Hinterlist findet er einfach zum Kotzen.

* * *

Dirk ist froh, bald darauf wieder im Wagen zu sitzen. Je weiter weg von den ach-so-sauberen Herren, desto besser.

Tanja fährt, und die Minuten vergehen, ohne dass ein Wort fällt.

Irgendwann wendet Tanja den Blick von der Straße ab und sieht ihn an. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das dein Ding ist."

Dirk tut gar nicht erst so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie spricht. "Was, Männer?" Er will sich cool geben, aber selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klingt er trotzig, provokativ. Dabei vertraut er Tanja, und wahrscheinlich hat sie ihn auch ohne das Video mit Sascha zusammen gesehen gestern Abend. Zumindest hat Dirk es darauf ankommen lassen, das ist ihm bewusst und das hat ihn in dem Moment auch nicht gestört. Aber es ist eben doch etwas ganz anderes, dass sie das Video auf diese Art ansehen musste, vor aller Augen, und überhaupt hat die ganze Situation in Dirk das Gefühl hinterlassen, sich verteidigen zu müssen.

Tanja lächelt. "Dunkelhaarige", sagt sie.

Einige Sekunden lang kann Dirk sie nur anstarren, dann merkt er, wie die ganze Anspannung von ihm abfällt. Er weiß nicht, was er erwartet hat, aber irgendwie sind diese Worte genau das, was er gebraucht hat. Er verspürt das plötzliche Bedürfnis, Tanja zu umarmen, aber das geht nicht, nicht jetzt. Stattdessen sieht er aus dem Fenster auf den vorbeiziehenden Bürgersteig. "Manchmal", antwortet er schließlich, und das ist alles, was zu dem Thema gesagt werden muss.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Person, mit der Dirk flirtet, ist im Canon eigentlich eine Frau, wie man an anderer Stelle etwas besser erkennen kann. Das Video zeigt zum einen, wie Dirk angeblich auf der Party einen Joint raucht und sein Kumpel Ernie mit Drogen dealt, aber eben auch recht viel davon, wie er mit der Unbekannten auf Tuchfühlung geht. Den Teil habe ich nicht erfunden. ;)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanmix zu Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581444) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)




End file.
